Chains A Fanfiction by the Great Allison Schmidt
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: A patient comes into the ER with unexplained abdominal pain and rectal bleeding.  Wilson is disgusted by the S&M that lead to the injury, causing an oddly upset House.  Love confessions and some bondage of their own ensue when Wilson goes to apologize.


**Chains**

**A fanfiction by the "great" Allison Schmidt.**

**_Warning_: Slash, lemon(is that term even still used?), bondage, all that kind of fun stuff is present in this story. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

**So, this is my first fanfiction in several years... At least ones that have been posted. I have one that I've worked on but have no intention of ever posting because I honestly don't think it will ever be truly finished. But that has nothing to do with this story, so please, read on. Review if it pleases you to do so.**

**Written sort of as a request from my bestest werewolf friend, who I know will be reading this because I'm mostly posting it so that she can read it... So, hi Jordan! Enjoying your serial killer music and/or Raining Men? I loves you. 3**

**Anyway, everyone please, read and enjoy.**

Tina walked into her bedroom and smiled seductively at Chris.

"Okay, baby," she said, checking to make sure his hand cuffs would keep him in place properly, "the safe word is 'pie.'"

"Got it. Let's go."

She pulled his mask into place, leaving the zipper over his mouth open.

Tina raised her arm, whip in hand. As she was about to bring it down, she stopped abruptly, pain rushing into her stomach and bringing her to the floor.

"Tina! Tina?" Chris struggled against the restraints, trying to get to her. "Tina!

"Daddy?" Tina and Chris's seven year old daughter, Emma, was standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Emma, sweetie, I need you to go and get Jake for me."

"Okay, daddy." She ran from the room and a moment later, their sixteen year old son, Jake was in the doorway.

"Shit, dad, what do you w-mom?"

"She collapsed. You have to call 9-1-1!" Jake pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Dr. Gregory House received the chart of a thirty-seven year old woman with abdominal pain. He grimaced.<p>

"A tummy ache?" He set the chart down on the table and limped over to the coffee maker using his cane.

"Not just a 'tummy ache.' The woman had severe abdominal pain, rectal bleeding, and she crashed twice en route and once in the E. R." Foremen read from the chart that was now in his hands.

"So, why am I interested?"

"She could be dying, and no one knows what's wrong with her," Chase pointed out.

"Yeah, but why do I care?"

"You're a doct-"

"She was brought in wearing leather lingerie." Thirteen interrupted Foreman's complaint.

House glanced at Thirteen, clearly intrigued by the revelation.

"Her husband says they were about to participate in S and M intercourse when the pain hit her. It was only the second time they had tried it. It could be related."

"Was she the S or the M?"

"He said she was going to dominate him tonight, but that the last time they did it, she was the submissive."

"How long ago was that?"

"He didn't say."

"Well, go see if you can get him to say and test her for drugs and all the usual rectal bleeding suspects."

As the team went to perform their tasks, Wilson walked into the room and sat down at the head of the glass table. House set his cane on the glass and sat down slowly next to him.

"So, what brings here this fine day?" House pulled an orange bottle out of his jacket pocket, popped three Vicadin into his mouth and swallowed them with a sip of coffee.

"I stopped by your place last night, or rather what I thought was your place. An old Polish woman informed me in a very angry tone that you no longer live there."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I moved?" House stood up and grabbed his cane, limping towards his office.

"Yes, you forgot to mention it! House," Wilson rolled his eyes as House let the door close in his face and pushed his way in after the crippled doctor. "House, we are friends. You can't just move and neglect to tell me!"

"I don't see what the big deal is here. It was only a few weeks ago that I moved, and I didn't tell anyone, not just you."

"Of course you don't see the problem with it."

"Say, Wilson, why are you being such a girl about this?"

Wilson sputtered and his cheeks began to turn red. "I'm not being a girl because I want to know where you live and want to not get yelled at by mean Polish women because you didn't tell me you were moving."

"Well, if I had known they were going to give the apartment to an old Polish woman, by all means, I would have made sure to tell you right away." After grabbing the woman's chart from the other room, House made his way toward the patient's room.

"Where are you going?"

"To my patients room."

"What?" They stopped in front of the elevator and House pushed the button. "Why are you suddenly interested in going to visit your patients immediately after getting their chart?"

"I'm trying to work on my compassion."

"No," Wilson thought about the case he had seen come into the E. R. "No, that's not it. You heard that the patient was brought in wearing lingerie and you want to find out what she looks like so-what, so you can have a new picture in mind for jacking off?"

"Of course not," House said as the elevator came and he stepped in, pushing Wilson down onto his behind. "That would be unethical." He wiggled his eyebrows as the doors closed and Wilson was left staring at the lift.

* * *

><p>House left the patient's room five minutes after entering. She wasn't his type, so he had no reason to expend the effort to talk to her. He preferred brown hair and eyes to her brilliant read locks and deep green eyes.<p>

Speaking of his type, Wilson was walking straight toward him as he made his slow way toward his office.

"House, we weren't finished."

"Oh, weren't we?" House changed course and walked to the bathroom to avoid talking to his best friend. "Uh, if you don't mind? I think I can do this by myself."

"We have to talk about this!"

"I'll give you my new address later today. I'm... sorry I didn't tell you about me moving."

"You... You're sorry?" Wilson was perplexed. House actually sounded sincere.

"Now, do you think I can be left alone to attend to this?" He motioned toward the restroom door.

"Yeah. I'll see you for lunch?"

"Sure." House pushed his way into the bathroom without looking back at his stunned friend. He knew he was taking a big chance by being sincere in an apology, but he hated knowing that he had hurt the person that meant most to him in the world.

With a sigh, House locked the bathroom door and sunk down to the ground. He was in some deep shit. Though he would quite possibly never admit it to his best friend, somehow over the past few months he had managed to fall in love with Wilson. Not that Wilson would ever feel the same way about the emotionally stunted, crippled, male doctor.

A knock sounded on the door and House struggled to stand up. After unlocking the door and letting a male nurse into the room, he hobbled his way to his office.

* * *

><p>"So, he really managed to restrain her tightly enough to cause internal bleeding?" Wilson asked House incredulously at lunch later that day.<p>

"Yep. He had a chain around her abdomen-latched way too tightly, mind you-and she was hung from the ceiling." House picked up Wilson's sandwich and took a bite. "Really, if you don't know what you're doing with bondage, you shouldn't go to such extremes the first time."

"Ugh, why would anyone want to do that in the first place? It's barbaric." Wilson took a bite from his sandwich, making sure to take his piece from right next to House's teeth marks. It was stupid and petty and on par with a teenage girl chewing on a pencil that had been in the quarterbacks mouth, but he would take any measure he could to feel physically close to his best friend.

Who he seemed to have fallen in love with at some point. Shit.

"Barbaric? Don't you think that seems a little over dramatic? It's a choice. Didn't our forefathers come here to give us the right to bonk any way we have to in order to get off?"

"Yeah, it had nothing to do with religious freedom or wanting a better life for their children. It was about 'bonking.'" Wilson smiled. "Wait, why do you care so much if I approve of... that kind of thing." He took a sip of his pop, trying to hid his blush.

"No reason." House went back to eating his own sandwich and kept his eyes downcast to avoid seeing the look on Wilson's face. His own face was already flushed enough without making eye contact with his secret crush. "So, here," he handed a piece of paper across the table to Wilson, "I wrote down my address for you."

Wilson took the paper, careful not to brush House's hand. "Thank you." He tucked the slip into his wallet. "Now, was that so hard?"

House rolled his eyes. "Was it so worth the fuss you put up about it?"

Wilson rolled his eyes in return. "It wasn't a fuss."

"It was practically a tantrum!"

"Oh, the hell it was. You were inconsiderate and I reacted appropriately for being treated like crap by my supposed best friend."

"Supposed?' House was hurt, but he knew he couldn't show that to Wilson and thus covered it up by acting angry. "You're the one who's always bitching about us being friends. I never exactly asked you to follow me around like a lost puppy looking for someone to save." He stood up and began to limp away.

"House! House, come back." Wilson sighed. How had he managed to piss off the man he loved without even trying? He took another bite of his sandwich, resolving to go to House's apartment to apologize that night after work.

* * *

><p>That was exactly what he was planning to do as he stood outside the apartment building that House had written down for him.<p>

The problem was that he couldn't come up with enough courage to ring the bell to be let in. If House would even let him in. Glancing at the piece of paper again, Wilson willed himself to remember the apartment number correctly.

Someone came down the staircase just inside the door and walked out of the building, holding the door open for Wilson. He took a deep breath and entered the dim stairwell. Taking his chances, he ascended the staircase, hoping that House's apartment was in fact on the second floor so that he could find it before he lost his nerve.

For some reason, this didn't seem like his usual visits to House. He felt like something monumental and life changing was going to happen once he got to his best friend's home.

Finally finding the correct door, he knocked tentatively. His knock was answered with a gruff sigh and the sounds of two feet and a cane making their way toward him. When House opened the door, he was clearly surprised to see Wilson.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, fitting his usual stoicism into place.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said at lunch. It obviously upset you. I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter one way or the other to me," he lied.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that." He cleared his throat. "So, can I come in? We can watch The L Word on mute."

"Uh, no. Not tonight. I haven't got everything unpacked and put away."

"Since when do you care if I see your mess?"

"I don't. I was just trying to be nice about turning you away to avoid more of your whining." He hoped like hell that his voice didn't betray his lies. Luckily he had had a lot of practice.

"There's something in you apartment that you're ashamed of; that you don't want me to see. What is it?" Wilson tried to push his way into the apartment.

"There's nothing in here. Now go home." House pushed the door in an attempt to close Wilson out. There was no way Wilson could see what he had in his living room. In fact, it wasn't even supposed to be in the living room, but he hadn't had a chance to move it all into the bedroom.

Finally Wilson managed to over power his crippled friend and got into the living room, his mouth falling open in shock.

* * *

><p>"What... Uh, what is all," Wilson motioned around the room, "all this?"<p>

"Nothing at all." He closed the door reluctantly and sat down on the couch.

"Is-is this why you cared so much if I approved of all this kind of stuff?" He looked around the living room at House's collection-the room was full of whips, chains, ball gags, masks and other bondage equipment. Wilson couldn't help but blush, and not just because of the intimate look into his colleague's sex life. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to partake in this newfound fetish of House's. Sitting down in huff, he arranged the suddenly hard package in his pants.

"Nope. Like I said, I don't care if you approve of it or not. Not to mention, my sexual habits really have nothing to do with you." Well, if that wasn't a flat out lie, House didn't know what was; whether by himself or with a hooker, he couldn't get off without thinking about Wilson.

"Yeah, you're right."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for fifteen minutes, Wilson trying hard to-well frankly, to not be hard. He avoided looking in House's direction and in the vicinity of House's... toys.

"There's an elephant in the room." House said, staring straight ahead.

"There's something you want to talk about?"

"No, I just mean the elephant shaped dildo in the corner there." House chuckled as Wilson saw that he wasn't lying about what was in the corner and blushed bright red. "Actually, I was referring to something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

House sighed. He had brought it up, now he couldn't back down. "There's-I'm in love with someone."

"That's-" Wilson could practically hear his own heart breaking. "That's great. When do I get to meet her?"

"Not a her."

"Oh. Uh..." Well, if that didn't absolutely kill him. "When do I get to meet him?"

"You already know him." House looked down at the carpet, keeping his eyes away from Wilson's. He wasn't sure how Wilson was going to handle this news.

"Really? Who-who is it?" Wilson's heart began to beat faster. Could his best friend really be about to tell him the very thing he had been dying to hear for the past three months? He knew it was dumb to hope, but he couldn't help it.

House lifted his eyes to Wilson's face and was shocked by what he found there; hope, anticipation. Was it possible that Wilson did in fact reciprocate his feelings? He took a deep breath and gathered his nerve. "It's you."

Wilson let out a sigh of relief. "I love you, too."

Without any warning, House reached over and pulled Wilson into a surprisingly gentle kiss. Wilson placed his hand on House's thigh as the other man pulled away, keeping his hands laying lightly on Wilson's cheeks. He stroked the smooth skin with his thumb.

"So... You're really into this kind of stuff?" Wilson asked, removing his hand from House's leg and motioning to the various objects around the room.

"Eh, sometimes. If you don't like it, we don't have to use it," House replied as he leaned into Wilson and kissed him yet again, this time lingering longer and trailing his hands lightly down the oncologist's arms to grasp his hands.

"Well, I don't know... It could be fun," Wilson said as House pulled away.

A smile quirked House's lips. "'Fun', huh?" He kissed behind Wilson's ear. "What happened to 'barbaric?'"

"Well," he inhaled on a sharp gasp as House's hands found Wilson's hard length. "With you, it would be okay."

Without saying a word, House stood up and extended his hand to Wilson, who took it, reveling in its comforting warmth. Pressing a brief kiss to Wilson's cheek, House pushed him in the direction of his bedroom.

"I'll be in in a few minutes." He winked at his new lover, who smiled then walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Four minutes later, House came into the bedroom carrying a box full of supplies to find Wilson sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed the box down on the bedside table and sat down next to the man he loved.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Wilson smiled and brushed House's leg with his fingers. "I'm just a little nervous. I've never done something like this before." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know. I was just mentally preparing myself for... this."

"So..." House stood up and went to his box of goodies. "Mask or gag?" He held out a blood red leather mask with a zipper over the mouth and one over each eye and a bright purple ball gag.

Wilson swallowed. "Uh, how about the ball gag?"

House nodded once then pulled two pairs of silver handcuffs out of the box. "Take off your clothes. All of them." Wilson obeyed, standing in front of the bed when he was fully nude. "Now kneel on the bed with your hands up to the headboard." The words were said in a hard voice, no measure of love or tenderness present, and Wilson almost panicked and backed out. But then he looked into the bright blue eyes that were staring at him and was instantly calmed. No longer feeling any hesitation, he did as he was told.

As House cuffed him to the bed, Wilson felt his penis begin to harden once again. House pressed against his back, reaching around his head so he could fasten the ball gag into place. "Good. Just kick the bed three times if you want me to stop."

Wilson nodded.

Without another word, House went to work. He pulled out a small leather cat-o-nine-tails and circled Wilson with it in hand. In one swift move, he raised his hand and brought it down fast, the leather connecting with Wilson's skin on a satisfying crack. Wilson moaned through the ball gag and arched his back. Very pleased with himself, House repeated the motion on Wilson's other side, eliciting a similar reaction.

Wilson's penis strained as House hit him with the whip a third time.

"You like that James?" He dragged the name out on a sensual sigh. "We don't want you to like it too much, now do we? Can't have you coming without me."

Putting down the whip, House moved into Wilson's field of vision and began to remove his own clothing... very... slowly. Wilson watched intently, his penis screaming for attention.

House laid down on the bed next to Wilson, reaching to take hold of Wilson's sex, bringing forth a strangled gasp from the other man. "Are you ready for me, James?" He pressed a kiss on Wilson's shoulder. "Do you want to get off with me?" When Wilson was still, House yanked roughly on his penis. "Answer me."

Wilson nodded and House grinned. "Well, you're just going to have to wait." He let go of Wilson's sex and moved to kiss him on the neck, gently suckling at first, then biting it once. After kissing the bite mark again, he trailed kisses down Wilson's back while lightly tracing his hand down his chest and over his sex. The other man arched into the touch with a moan.

House picked up the cat-o-nine-tails and cracked Wilson with it a few more times, causing the smooth skin on his lover's back to become pink from the impact. He had had it with drawing things out, though.

Now he wanted his man, and he wanted him hard. With no warning, he got up onto the bed on his knees and placed the head of his stiff penis at Wilson's entrance. He plunged himself inside harshly and Wilson cried out. Pausing for a moment to let Wilson get used to the sensation, House grabbed hold of the oncologist's penis with one hand and shoulder with the other. He began pumping in and out aggressively as he dug his nails into the shoulder he was holding and stroking the sex gently.

His pumping grew in intensity and his grip on Wilson's shoulder grew tighter. Letting out a yell, House exploded into Wilson, triggering the other doctor to release into House's hand.

When they had both finished, Wilson sagged against the headboard and House pulled out of him. He undid the handcuffs at the wrist end, leaving them attached to the bed as he and Wilson collapsed next to each other. With a tired groan, House turned onto his side and worked the ball gag free of his best friend's mouth.

Wilson smiled at him, leaned up, and kissed the man he loved most in the world. House pulled Wilson to him and cradled him against his chest.

"I love you, House."

"Yeah, I know," House replied, kissing the top of Wilson's head and closing his eyes. "Now go to sleep."

Wilson smiled as he cuddled in closer to House and drifted slowly to sleep.

Fin.


End file.
